Ad Astra (film)/Credits
Full credits for Ad Astra (2019). Logos Opening TBA Closing TBA Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Anthony Katagas First Assistant Director Doug Torres Second Assistant Director Christina Fong Consulting Editor Hank Corwin Additional Editor Nico Leunen Co-Producer Doug Torres Made in Association With TSG Entertainment TBA Stunts Coordinator Robert Alonzo Stunts Coordinator/Utility Stunts Jake Dewitt Samuel Lee Stunts TBA Additional Photography Caleb Deschanel Additional Music by Nils Frahm Robert Charles Mann Executive Music Producer Jason Ruder Associate Producer Christina Oh Production Supervisor Michael Johnson Second Second Assistant Directors Alina Gatti Kristina Massie TBA Second Unit Second Assistant Directors James McGrady Pete Waterman TBA Tank Unit Electric Fredrick W. Marx III Underwater Key Grip Jeffrey Kincheloe Grips Justin Akers Hugh McCallum Sean Sherrod Set Production Assistant Kate Clarkin Craft Service Assistant Hajrush Vlashi Medics Raul Bardales Margarita Velona Aerial Unit Skydiver / Camera Operator Jon Devore Ground Coordinator/Parachute Rigger/Stunts Hannah Betts Parachute Rigger/Stunts Eric Sals Aerial Director of Photography Michael Fitzmaurice TBA Additional Photography Unit Camera Operator Colin Anderson A Camera First Assistant Camera Sergius Nafa A Camera Second Assistant Camera Kyler Jae Costume Yen Do TBA Post Production TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Brad Semenoff Dialogue Editors Cheryl Nardi Chris Gridley TBA ADR Stages Margarita Mix Harbor Picture Company L.A. Studios Formosa Group Crawford Media Services Celtic Studios Parabolic Paladin Media Group Foley Recorded at H5 Film Sound, Finland TBA Dailies and Digital Intermediate by EFILM Digital Intermediate Feature Supervisor Loan Phan Digital Intermediate Feature Production Coordinator Emma Escamilla Digital Intermediate Feature Color Assist Andre Rivas Image Science Michael Kannard Dailies Colorist Matt Wallach Dailies Supervisor Arthur Tremeau Dailies Engineer Terry Morrison Dailies Film Technician Thomas Kuo Dailies Operator Chris McDonald Visual Effects Lead Visual Effects Data Wrangler Philip PJ Horn Visual Effects Data Wranglers Paul Stevens Samuel L. Nunez Visual Effects Production Supervisors Elizabeth Willaman Sheldon Smith Visual Effects Coordinators Adam Eshleman Evan Hage Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator Alexandra Rebeck Visual Effects Production Assistants Mason Weigel Phillip Eram Allie Fernandez Previs and Postvis by Halon Entertainment Previs Supervisor Clint G. Reagan Postvis Supervisor Casey Pyke Previs Artists Andre Mercier Kristin Marie Turnipseed Samuel Baese Fiona Ho Bao Er James Gammans Mike Sill Timothy Xenakis Postvis Coordinator Alexandria Johnson Previs Producer Richard EnriQuez Previs Executive Producer Patrice Avery Cyber Scanning by Protagon Visual Development by ILM Art Department, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Concept Artists Stephen Zavala Evan Whitefield Stephen Todd Russell Story Karl Lindberg Casey Straka Finnian Macmanus Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company VFX Production Vivek Arora Lauren Boulet Jason Bryce Kylee Fittipaldi Robert Jonker Dakshata Kalidasnagvekar Prasanna Anand Karlekar Teresa Mathew Laura McGlynn Benjamin Milling Joseph O Sullivan Leema Rose Deanna Storkey Laura Wiertz Lead Digital Artists Kishore Baloor Avijit Biswas Izet Buco Nabeel Chola Eddie Englander Kaki Hudgins Stu Hunter Nikhil Kumar Joe Leav Chelsea Noyan Vijaykumar Rajan Venkatesh Ramu Scott Russell Amit Sharma Purab Singh Digital Artists TBA Software and Technology Support Jackson Chow Jacob Clark Barbara Holmes Mariapanneer Rajan Robert Szabo Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios TBA Compositing Artists TBA Rotoscope Artists TBA Visual Effects by Mr. X TBA Compositors TBA Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited Anders Langlands Darren Christie Merlin Bela Wassilij Maertz Martin Wiseman Hugo R.A. Morris Mark Edward Allen Florian Fernandez Quentin Hema Lon Krung Sweekim Lai Sevin Li Jerome W.H. Moo Vita Morrison Chris Russell Giulia Stermieri Additional Visual Effects by Pixel Pirates Additional Visual Effects by Brad Gayo Additional Visual Effects by Bot VFX Prep / Paint Artists Selvaraj G Vijaykumar D Sivakumar V Maruthu C Ranjith A Sankar S Dinesh S Prasanth P Subash Reddy Kachana Sathiyaseelan Visual Effects by Soho VFX TBA Additional Visual Effects by Lola VFX Jeremiah Sweeney Allison Paul Thomas Nittmann Aileen Mu Scott Balkcom Chris Cabrera Russel Mack Jeff Penick Douglas Stichbury Chieh Deng Additional Visual Effects by Capital T VFX Additional Visual Effects by Brainstorm Digital Additional Visual Effects by MELS Studios Additional Visual Effects by Vitality Visual Effects Additional Visual Effects by Shade VFX Music Max Richter Score Lorne Balfe Score "Says" Written and Performed by Nils Frahm Courtesy of Erased Tapes Music "Why Baby Why" Written by George Jones and Darrell Edwards Performed by Red Sovine, Webb Pierce Courtesy of MCA Nashville Under licensing from Universal Music Enterprises "Heaven Can Wait" Written by Eddie De Lange and Jimmy Van Heusen Performed by Dean Martin Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "'A' You're Adorable" Written by Buddy Kaye, Sidney Lippman and Fred Wise "Tuesday (Three Worlds: Music From Woolf Works / The Waves)" Written by Max Richter Performed by Max Richter, Deutsches Filmorchester Babelsberg, Robert Ziegler, Mari Samuelsen, Hila Karni, Grace Davidson, Gillian Anderson Courtesy of Deutsche Grammophon GmbH Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Got A Girl In Kalamazoo (from Orchestra Wives (1942))" Written by Harry Warren and Mack Gordon Performed by L'Orchestre de Glenn Miller Soundtrack Available on Deutsche Grammophon TBA Camera and Lenses Provided by CamTec Special Thanks Tracy K. Smith The State of California and the California Film Commission With The Participation of The Government of British Columbia - Production Services Tax Credit The Filmmakers Acknowledge The Assistance of The New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC in the U.S. only. © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC in all other territories. All rights reserved. Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's "R" logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08879) The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. THE END The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits